Fallen
by dragonlady98
Summary: "All I could feel was anger and frustration. I am a time-bomb everyone expects to explode but if I allowed that to happen outside of my mind it would be the judgement-day for my tormenters"Unlike the kids around her, she had to grow up at age five. She went through more in ten years then most adults do. She needed to heal both emotionally and mentally. She needs relearn how to live
1. Insanity and the past

**i own nothing except my Oc. **

All I could ever feel was anger and frustration. My sight was often all in red from my anger. Hate was all I felt towards the world and those who had turned me so cold and bitter. I am the time-bomb everyone expects to explode, but every time I do explode I am able to contain it to my mind so it wont hurt those around me even if they deserve to understand all the pain they caused me. My strength more often then not came from years of hurt and rage. The shield I put up between me and all that hurt was the only reason I am able to keep my sanity whole...for the most part. I locked all the pain, all the rage, all the frustration with life away in the back of my mind where the amount only grew with each pain and each secret I was told and never revealed. I hold my secrets close & those of my friends closer still, even though it kills slowly from me inside. The outcast of both my family and my school no one could understand my pain and anguish.

Not that no one ever tried, they tried out a new technology on me. They used a machine that allowed a person to read or mentally walk through the mind of another. The first person that tried that was a psychology instructor from the local collage and was also a close friend of my mother's. She had a very strong personality...she is currently locked in the world's best mental hospital where only the criminally insane and the world's craziest are kept.

The second person was a government agent who had heard about the first failed attempt to understand my mind and what had happened as a result. He too tried and failed to both understand the workings of my mind and keep his sanity after leaving my tormented mind. After reentering his own mind and body the scientists who were observing the event had to restain him for fear of the fact he was trying to hurt himself and he kept mumbling about a broken life, a short childhood, and endless rooms with hundreds of vaults and keys behind locked iron doors.

The third person was used as an experiment to see what would happen if one of the already insane tried to enter my mind. They collapsed after five minatues and my mind expelled their consciousness away from mine. It turned out that the insane man had entered into a coma when he had collapsed. A doctor entered the man's mind to find it had not only gone completely dormant but that if he ever woke up he would be sane.

Finally using another new piece of technology they brought the famous and brilliant detective Sherlock Holmes into the real world. After he came out of my mind they had to destroy the copy of the book he was brought out of since he had been driven more insane than any person so far.

After that failure they decided that I was too dangerous to keep in the real world so since with the modern technology they could turn books into their own world...at a great risk. I was asked what book I want to be put in, I gave them a long list and said that they could put me into any of them. So they didn't tell me what book they were placing me into. Only that it was one of the books I that had kept me from hurting my friends and my cruel uncaring family for years. When the beam caused by the machine hit me not only did I know that everything around me had blew up but it felt like I had been beaten with metal baseball bats and iron crowbars as well as run over my a train.

~**_If anyone has an idea for the OC's name please review and tell me~_**


	2. arrival and the Present

**i own nothing except my own ,ideas, OC and possibly the reactions of the characters  
Thanks to Crystal12345 for fallowing and reviewing  
*****Anything in Bold is elvish*  
**_*Anything in italics is mind speech*_

It was the pain that woke me. I was laying in a forest that looked like it had stood since the beginning of time. I was pretty sure that I had brusied my back and shoulders but that had happened to me so many times that by know I didn't care. My ribs however would be a problem since it felt like at lest three of them. I bound my ribs with part of the jacket I was wearing, now glad of the first aid classes I had taken before the...NO! I really didn't, couldn't think about that right now. I have to figure out what book those scientific idiots had turned into reality, they did at lest tell me that I would get different abilities depending on the book. There are different dangers and different advantages to each one of the five books.

1.)Eragon  
the dangers being; Urgals, a mad king that can use magic  
the advantages being; dragons, adventure, the main character/hero being closer to my age  
the abilities I would get; magic, able to talk to people through a mental link, and wonderful swordsmanship, same life expectancy as a dragon rider, able to speak elvish

2.)Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
the dangers being; death eaters, crazy frog like lady with a lot of power  
the advantages being; magic, adventure, several people close to my own age  
the abilities I would get; magic, able to ward off mental attacks, same life span as the typical wizard

3.)The chronicles of Narnia, Voyage of the Dawn treader  
the dangers being; sea serpent, hurricane, dragon, gold lust, pirate slavers  
the advantages being; sailing, swordplay, adventure  
the abilities I would get; archery, swordsmanship

4.)Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian  
the dangers being; vengeful titans, mythical monsters, brainwashed demigods  
the advantages being; mythical creatures, powerful Greek deities,  
the abilities I would get; what ever abilities I got from my divine parent, swordsmanship, archery

5.)The Hobbit  
the dangers being; orcs, goblins, a dragon, a few hostile wood elves  
the advantages being; a wizard, excellent fighters, powerful allies  
the abilities I would get; control over fire, swordsmanship, archery, able to talk to some people through a mental link, able to speak elvish, and read a little bit of dwarvish

All I have to do was narrow down the options. First which books had really really old forests in the books? All of them had forests but the forest in Percy Jackson 5 was more of a glade of trees. So that one is out. Besides with my luck I would have gotten attacked by some creature from the underworld by now, Most likely a Fury.  
And I know that some of the islands in the CoN; voyage of the dawn treader have forests but no where near as old as this one. That just leaves Eragon, HP 5, and the Hobbit.  
All of these books have extremely old forests. HP's The Forbidden Forest, Eragon's Du Welden Varden, and the hobbit's Mirkwood, Old forest, Lothlorien, Fangorn, Trollshaws Etc. That is not really much help. Second for two of the stories some of the forests have elves guarding the major forest(s) and sentient trees that are able to think for themselves. Other forests have creatures roaming the woods, some noble others horrid.

With that in mind I have to just pick one direction to walk in and head that way. 'If Im in Eragon I should be able to reach out to the trees mind...right?' So that didn't work. 'Now to try speaking elvish' "**I am lost. Is any one there?** 'no reply so maybe that wasn't my best idea.'But now I know that I can speak Elvish that means im in either Eragon or Middle Earth (aka the Hobbit)

"Don't move if you value your life human."

Drat! I stop moving since I feel an sharp tip to either an arrow or a spear against my back. I could hear a couple persons behind me.

"_Who are you? What are you doing in the Golden Wood?"_

Now I know where I am. I am in Lothlorien, The Golden Wood, and Woods of the Lady Galadriel.

"_I am a person...a child in your eyes Lady. I arrived in Lothlorien your fair woods when I was sent here from my world and am now lost even thought I know where I am in Middle Earth."_

"Well Human if you wish to live then you had better.."

"**HALDIR! Do not treat her so. She is young and clearly lost though not as scaried as I would have thought her to be."**

**"But my lord...we know nothing about her."**

"My lords I can understand a little of what you say and can speak your tongue though I have no control over it, so please don't try to speak ill of me." turning to face the elves being careful of the arrow now pointed at my heart I directed my next statement at the more regal of the two elves "Am I right in guessing that You Are the Lord Celeborn."

"Yes child you are right. Now you must tell me if I am correct in guessing that my wife spoke to you through your mind? Also how do you know who I and my compainion are and do not lie for I saw your shoulders tense when you heard Haldir's name."

"**I don't wish to seem rude my lord but I would rather explain it to both you, Haldir and the Lady Galadriel all at once as I wont have the strength to retell it for awhile after** the frist time I explain."

"As you wish little one."

~o0o~

After the long journey to Caras Galadhon I stood before the Lady as she looked into my mind and saw all that had happened to me through my life. Before leaving my mind she told me something that gave me hope, "**_You are welcome here child. I shall inform my husband and Haldir of your past. Go and rest now for I can tell you are about to collapse."_**

With that I collapsed and knew no more.

**~I am still looking for a name for the Oc if you have an idea or a suggestion for anything please review~**


	3. Her story

******I******** own nothing except my own ,ideas, OC and possibly the reactions of the******** characters********  
********Thanks******** to ****Chilled Souls of the Forgotten ********for fallowing, favoriting and reviewing and to ThaliaHuntressGrace for reviewing, and Crystal12345 for helping come up with part of her name, as well as everyone for their great ideas  
*****Anything in Bold is elvish*  
**_*__Anything in italics is mind speech_**_*_**

(Galadriels's POV)

**"She has had a tough life for one so young. She was right when she told me that she was just a child in our eyes, the poor girl is just five and ten years of age. Yet she has gone through more then most elves in their long lives."** I said to both Haldir and my husband who still held the girl in his arms. The lord called for one of the Galadhrim to take the young one to a room that the lady had some one set up for the girl. Only after that had been taken care of did he turn back towards me.

**"She has shown me her memories so that I will be able to tell you of her past seeing as she will be unconscious for a while and would be unable to talk of parts that are still far too painful for her." **The I continued

**"What could have possibly been so bad as to still be that painful my lady?" **Haldir asks me.

**"Be quiet and don't ask questions till she has risen and is able to answer them herself. But here is all I know of her story and her past. Her father was never around and her mother had been driven insane by the girl's siblings, I am surprised that they didn't manage to drive her crazy as well although they came close. By age five she had started to raise herself with her parents thus occupied, she learned most of what she knows now the hard way. Cast out by her father's nieces and nephews and hated by some of them, she turned to her mother's brothers' children for hope of being accepted. For a couple years she was... for lack of a better word tolerated. Then they cast her aside also. **

**When she started school it was no better, shunned by her peers and mocked because of her name. She had grown cold and bitter by her 5th year of schooling. During a gathering she meet a boy two years her elder. He broke her heart for the first time, the second time it was broke by the friend of the only cousin her age. All she has ever known is hurt and betrayal. Those who called theirselves her friends just used her to fix their own problems and never noticed her sinking into herself. Betrayal struck her again in the form of a cousin her age. Then soon after her parents, they brought a strange person a few years older then her into their home, and she who only ever looked for her sire's approval and praise saw her dad give that to the stranger who was the exact opposite of her his eldest daughter. He cast her aside. After that her friends left her and the one relative who acctuly cared about her died. She was left all alone and I will leave it to her to tell you two the rest as well as how she came to be here, and who she is."**

_"Thank you my lady for telling them only what they need to know"_

"_So you are awake Casse Stuart."_

**~please review I am soo sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**BTW Casse means broken in French~**


	4. options

**I**** own nothing except my own ,ideas, OC and possibly the reactions of the characters. Thanks again to the people who fallowed, favorited, and reviewed. The more reviews i get the more likely it is that i will update. Please review. Remember that since Galadriel has seen all of Casse's memories and knows everything about her and her world she will know that their world is not as old as the rest of Middle Earth thinks it is.  
*Anything in Bold is elvish*  
**_*****Anything in italics is mind speech_**_*_**

(no one's POV)

_"Casse when will do you feel that you will be able to tell others what has happened to you over the course of your life?", _Lady Galadriel asked the girl.

_"Only after I have fully healed both emotionally and Mentally. So I beg of you do not tell the others what I am not ready for any one else to know."_

_"If you want I would be willing to learn how to properly use your gift to understand and speak some elvish, as well as heal (though you should go to Elrond for more training on that), and I will teach you what little magic I know as well as have some one help you learn how to use both swords and the bow. Together and with some help from other people in Arda we will find out all of the talents those strange men in long white jackets gave you when they turned a book from your home world to reality."_

_"Yes please my Lady. Also I would like to know how get back to the room where Haldir, and Celeborn brought me to speak face to face with you."_

After get directions Casse started her way back to where all three elves still stood, discussing her fate.

"I see no reason for her to stay here My lord and lady." Haldir protested.

"Enough. She is welcome to stay and I and my wife have a question or two we would like to ask the child." said Celebron

(Casse's Pov)

"What questions would they be my lord?" I asked stepping into the room  
I was not surprised when Haldir echoed my query.

"We would like to know if you would like to call the Golden wood your home since you have no where to go? And if you would like to become our adopted daughter? And see what the word family is supposed to mean."

***~I am sorry for the short chapter again but I don't have lots of time on my hands right now I will try to update more often and write long chapters but for now until next time my faithful readers. Don't forget to review, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update. Don't forget to check out my other fanfictions as well~***


	5. passing time

**I own nothing except my own ,ideas, OC and possibly the reactions of the characters. Thanks again for all the fallows and favorites. The more reviews i get the more likely it is that i will update. Please review. I realize that I have never said just how young Casse really is. She is 15 when she arrives in Middle Earth. **

***Anything in Bold is elvish*  
**_*****Anything in italics is mind speech_**_*_**

(Casse's Pov)

"You want to adopt me? Why? Lady you know what, why, how..."

Why would she want me in her family? She knows how screwed up my life was...is.

"Tirananniel hush, yes we would like to adopt you. Part of the reason we would like you to join our family is because of your past and what you have and will go through. Haldir it is not your place to say anything right now ,but come speak your mind."

**"My lady why ask her to live among us? What is her task here?"**

"I have my own reasons, that is for her to figure out through the coming decades."

"Lady Galadriel we have no clue of how long my life shall be, but I would honored to be called your daughter."

"Lellig,call us Celeborn and Galadriel no more but Nana and Ada."

"Yes Nana. When could we start my lessons?"

"In the morn for you are still tired in both mind and body. Go and rest young one, you will need your energy tomarrow. I will send someone to wake you at first light."

"Thanks and Good night Nana. Good night Ada"

(Celeborn's Pov)

"Haldir you can also retire to your quarters for the night. First thing in the morning you will have a new student in the art of combat. Do I make myself clear?" I can tell that he really doesn't like or trust my new daughter. We still have to introduce her to her older sister.

~o0o~ arrived in Middle Earth in 2790 of the Third Age~o0o~

(Casse's Pov)

**"You guys are losing your edge. ****Suiadan you are usually the one to tell ME to keep my guard up, YOU need to fallow your own advise. ****Onónion**** when will you learn such sneaky tricks won't fool me? I thought you two were supposed to be teaching me not the other way around.****"**

**"Don't get cocky lellig. You still have a lot to learn."**

**"Oh ,Ada give me just a second." **With that I blocked Suiadan's Sword using one of the arm braces that Nana and Ada had given me for my 21st birthday. Turning I dodged his next blow while disarming Ononion. Using Oni's sword I quickly disarmed Suiadan with a flourish as well. Moving away from the kick aimed at my legs by Suiadan I walked over to where Ada was waiting for me. He had appointed Suiadan and Ononion to train me in swordplay after Haldir was sent to the Greenwood to learn better archery skills from the elves there shortly before my 16th birthday. I haven't seen him since he had left. and that had been almost 20 years ago.

**"Haldir return to the Golden woods this morning. He has completely mastered the Bow and increased his skill with the sword." **Why would he return now?

"Ada I am glad to hear of his return. But judging on his attitude towards me and what he thought of me in the past I doubt that he will like the fact that I'm still here. Besides I still look like I'm 15 even after living here for 20 years. But it will be what it will be. I have past my current teachers in skill when it come to matters of the blade. I need a new one or new ones."

"That is the reason that I have asked Haldir to return. He will be your new teacher in the bow and arrow along with the blade. I expect you to try to get along with him."

~o*0*o~

It had been a couple of weeks since Ada had told me that Haldir would be my new teacher. I have learned much in such a short period of time, but I ache and am extremely sore. I behave myself and try not to complain or sass back since it does me no good. But how I wish that I didn't have to train for 6 hours strait! I'm also tired of getting whacked on either the legs, arms, or where ever he can land a blow with his sword or bow fallowed by/with the endless insults he hurls at me when I don't do something exactly right witch would be about 80% of the time. But some times, like ealier today for example,

**"Pe-channas! Dôl gîn lost! **Wake up and get your head out of the clouds."

"Sorry that I am not as masterful as you when I comes to welding my sword Haldir. Oh wait, that's right I have at lest 3000 years less practice then you! Not to mention that every time you hit me for doing something wrong it turns into a large bruise and is sore for at lest a week and a half, and I had learned not to feel pain or be sore long before I came to Middle Earth. Since you left not even a week after I got here you wouldn't know that when you and Ada found me most of my ribs were broke and I had pulled out several muscles in my back and shoulders. I hadn't feel the pain from those injuries even though I should have been sick from pain. I should have felt sore for months afterward but I didn't. It wasn't until Nana had me go to see a healer almost 3 weeks later that I found out I was injured. "

(Haldir's Pov)

"Prove to me that I have bruised you. Because you have never complained of them before now."

When she shows me the large black and purple-blue bruise where I had tapped her leg with the flat of my blade to correct her defensive stance I am augast that I had done that.

"How many other bruises are there? And why didn't you say something about this sooner?" He demanded

"There are bruises covering the majority of my back, arms, and legs. I didn't say anything because old habits die hard. I would never have said something if I had come to Middle Earth, I figured that if I said something that it would just be viewed as complaining. I don't know what would happen here if I complained but back where I come from if I had said anything I would have been viewed as a weakling when I was the exact opposite."

"I am sorry to hear that you would have been treated thus there. Here it is ok to say when you are hurt. you may have the rest of the morning to rest and I sugguest going to see a healer to get something to sooth those bruises. I also suggest that you let Celebrian be your healer"

**~Well what do you think? Don't worry readers you will meet Celebrian soon enough. Remember to review or PM me with ideas and/or what you think. Here are the elvish words I used;  
Pre-channas = Idiot  
Dôl gîn lost= Your head is empty  
Ada= Dad  
Nana= Mom  
Tirananniel= Casse= Prophet  
Suiadan=Andrew (Andy)= Manly  
****Onónion**=Thomas=Twin~


	6. a change in plans

**I own nothing except my own ,ideas, OC and possibly the reactions of the characters. Thanks again for all the fallows and favorites. The more reviews i get the more likely it is that i will update. Please review. Casse is was 35 at the end of the last chapter. I know that Celebrian left for the undying lands in TA 2510 but for the story she hasn't left yet. Oh and for those of you who don't know Thorin O. was born in TA 2746. Thror died the year Casse arrived in Middle Earth. And the Battle of Azanulbizar happened nine years after Casse arrived**

***Anything in Bold is elvish* **

_*****Anything in italics is mind speech_**_*_**

~o*0*0~ TA 2819~

(Celebrian's Pov)

It has been nine years since my little sister has made peace with Haldir. Since then she has past him in skill with weapons. Mother has started helping Tirananniel to prefect using mind speech since she quickly learned not only how to control her elvish and how to use mind speak. Tirananniel has been a master swordsman and archer for almost half a decade now. It is hard to believe that she has been here for twenty nine years. She hasn't learnt to control the fire she commands. Ada has been thinking about sending her to visit Elrond to see what she can learn there.

_"Sister it would appear that you are troubled. What is wrong?" _

_"Nothing is wrong little sister. I am trying to think of what to give Arwen for her birthday."_

_"She is 2505 I believe seeing you would be a good present since she hasn't seen you since your last trip to Rivendell. I would love to go and meet my niece and nephews but Ada and Nana won't allow me to leave Lorien until I am at lest 50."_

_"I will see if I can convince him to let you come with me to Rivendell."_

I find Ada in his study looking over the patrol reports.

"**Ada can I take Tirananniel with me to Rivendell. She wishes to meet her nephews and niece. She wants to see Middle Earth through more than maps and Nana's Mirror."**

**"Alright but I want you to take Haldir, ****Onónion**, and Suiadan with you. I know Tirananniel is a master with a sword and bow but she can't win every fight."

**"Thank you Ada! I am going to go tell Nana." **I give him a quick hug before going to find Nana. It takes awhile to find her.

"_My daughter I hear you wish to take your sister and go to Rivendell to see your children. I bid you a swift and safe journey."_

"Thank you Nana." I hug her and leace to go get ready for the trip.

(Casse's Pov)

_"Tirananniel pack your things you will be going with Celebrian to Rivendell. You will stay there with your brother-in-law and learn what he has to teach you. Celeborn and I have some parting gifts for you my child for I foresee that you will not return to Lothlorien for many decades. Your Ada and is waiting for you in the stables I will meet you there as well."_


End file.
